Mychonny
Mychonny is a YouTube series produced by Australian John Luc (b. 1991) with a Chinese, Vietnamese descent. Story The story follows around John Luc, also known as "Chonny", and how he has to cope with his immature, mean Asian parents, and even things from public bathrooms to Justin Bieber. His "chonny" family includes his weird father, his mean mother and "beloved" sister. There are more videos that are about Q/A with fans or talking about an issue. but most of all, he is comedian that tells his stories that are funny and full of inmaturity. He is also Asian. HIS VIDEOS: Mychonny Channel - Hey Angel, you duh sexay. 43. Things to know about Asian girls 42. MOST EMBARASSING PARENTS (Asians) 41. My Girlfriend and the Asian Restaurant 40. My Crazy Sister pt.2 39. Sh*t People Do Instead of Studying 38. Having dinner with Asians! 37. Getting KICKED out of SCHOOL! 36. Driving in cars with Asians 35. The Asian News "34. Asian family gatherings" 33. Lady Gaga is one crazy Bi*ch. 32. Asian Workout Informercial 31. Justin Bieber is a Gay Baby 30. Old People are Funny 29. My Parents Fight!!! 28. CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! 27. The AVATAR Noob 26. Edward Cullen Strips?? 25. Hardcore Angry Asian Parents 24. Iron Chef Parody 23. Hot Asian Girls Strips?? 22. Yo Gabba Gabba - Crack Baby 21. My Crazy Sister 20. Angry Asian Parents pt.3 19. 'How to get Girls at Clubs 18. Asian and White Parents 17. Adventures of Goku 16. Angry Asian Parents pt.2 15. eLOG 14. 'The Day I Met The Joker 13. POCKY 12. Why People don't understand Asians 11. Me and My Korean Movies 10. I See White People 9. CSI Parody 8. Asian or White girls, which are better? 7. How to be an Asian Teeny Bopper 6. Angry Asian Parents 5. You Sick Robot! 4. Too many photos '3. 50 things ... i think. 2. Why can't asians sing? 1. The Captain planet theme song Yourchonny Channel - Rants and Parodies 56. Things I do when I'm hungry 55. Asian Dad: You waste too much! 54. Draw My Life - Mychonny 53. Judge Chonny (Judge Judy Parody) 52. Asian dad gets his first IPHONE! 51. YOU NEED HAIRCUT! - Asian Hairdresser 50. How to make lectures more interesting! (for parents) 49. Things that Asian mothers like to do 48. I hate travelling on PLANES! 47. Asian Burrito (ft. Chengman) 46. Asian & Wog Parents on drivig (ft. Superwog1) 45. Strict Parents: Sleepovers 44. Things I do when I'm sick 43. Cleaning my Room SUCKS! 42. ASK CHONNY #3 - Did you get bullied at school 41. Asian dad reacts to Cooking Infomercials 40. How NOT to be afraid of the dark 39.Public Toilets scare the SH*T outta me! 38. Cinnamon challenge with Chonny (Asian version) 37. ASK CHONNY #2 - How many girlfriends? 36. I freakin hate THE BEACH! 35. When girls cry 34. I'm the number ONE ASIAN YOUTUBER! 33. Asian dad reacts to Viral Videos 32. I freakin Hate Karaoke! 31. Ladies, I need my space! (Spooning) 30. When CRAZY ASS FANS notice me :) 29. Asia's BIGGEST LOSER (parody) 28. Things we (Asians) do differently 27. People who DON'T know how to do their JOBS! 26. What's the deal with RUDE, BRATTY, DUMBASS kids!? 25. What NOT to say to Asian Parents 24. Asian Man vs. Food 23. Asian Christmas! + T-shirt giveaway !! 22. Saw 4D - Asian Jigsaw 21. Asian Dad: B+ Again!? (you die) 20. ASK CHONNY! Q&Asian 19. Asian Man vs Wild - Australian outback 18. Crazy asians going nuts 17. ASIAN DORITOSSS !!! 16. Chilling with Chonny Iron man 15. Parents on SEX education 14. Chilling with Chonny The initial D 13. Chilling with Chonny the Bubble Tea 12. Officially Missing You - Tamia Cover (TP asian version) 11. Parents Who Compare 10. G Dragon Makeup tutorial 9. Japanese Man responds to Marry a Nintendo ds character 8. Asian Lady responds to SF Muni Bus fight 7. Love Game - Lady Gaga (TP asian version) 6. I F&$KING HATE CATS 5. Sorry, Sorry - Super Junior (Parody) 4. SERIAL? KILLERS! OMG... 3. T.O.P (big bang) Makeup Tutorial 2. CARS 1: Studying is for Losers 1. Love Story - Taylor Swift (TP asian version) Chonnyday Channel 83. I say "I Love You" to my parents for the first time 82. People you meet at University 81. What I know about SINGAPORE! 80. SUPERCHONNY SHOW - vlog #78 79. Don't Instagram food! - vlog #77 78. BLOOPERS Judge Chonny being mental - vlog #76 77. BLOOPERS from Most Embarrassing Parents - vlog #75 76. Asian Dad says ALPHA KENNY BODY - vlog #74 75. A Snow Leopard's life (Samwise Chang wildlife) 74. Husky Pokemon battle! TICKETS ON SALE - dogvlog#73 73. Asian dad goes on Omegle - dadvlog #72 72. EFFING Rude dirty Bank teller - vlog #71 71. Asian dad shows off his garden - dadvlog #70 70. Things to do in a hotel room - vlog #69 ft. SUPERWOG 69. Dog likes watching me SH!T!- vlog #68 68. When an Asian visits a Wog family BLOOPERS & Jay Park tickets - vlog #67 67. Chonny's depression & the lost sock - vlog #66 66. Haha lazy a$$ chonny - vlog #update 65. Crazy sister BLOOPERS & I want to see you! - vlog #65 64. LOL Ancient DERP China film - vlog#64 63. I have problems (Photo booth faces) - vlog #63 62. MY DOG is still ALIVE! - dogvlog#62 61. Asian mum hates on son - mumvlog#61 60. Sh*t drunk clubbers say? I dunno LOL - vlog #60 59. Cooking SWAG noodles & T-shirt COMPETITION! - vlog #59 58. Eating HOT chilly Crazy Wings! - vlog #58 57. Jeremy Lin dunks & Asian Dad documentary no.2 - vlog #57 56. Asian dad hates on son - dadvlog #56 55. 2NE1 years old & my sl*tty Frog Dog - vlog #55 54. Snsd JESSICA for Christmas - vlog #54 53. Chonny's dog is BOSS - dogvlog #53 52. Chonny documentary: The Father (MY SISTER IS IN THIS VID) - vlog #52 51. OH JESSICA! & getting mobeed at the KPOP fest! - vlog #51 50. Dad reacts to Internet videos & SNSD - vlog #50 49. Romantic Love dance and who said Asians can't RAP! - vlog #49 48. My mudda is duh POREOTICS!? - vlog #48 47. Touring is SO SAD TODAY and bloopers - vlog #47 46.Monkey pillow fight and Tiger jacking tt - vlog #46 45. Worst Kung fu show ever! - vlog #45 44. I was DUMB Asian kid lol - vlog #44 43. Jigsaw goes clubbing & gangster vacuum rap - vlog #43 42. JigSAW dancing & raving plus Bloopers! - vlog # 40two 41. Having fun on my bed haha - vlog #41 40. Krillin working at target?! lol - vlog #40 39. Winner of my contest pubes LOL - vlog #39 38. Depressing day in the life of channy - vlog #38 37. Youtube game and CONTEST! KONTEST! YO! - vlog #37 36. Eating raw eggs 100,000!!! subs - vlog #36 35. Detention bloopers and UFO's are lame - vlog #35 34. Sad day in the life of Chobby - vlog #34 33. Fat bloopers and Dad sings KESHA - vlog #33 32. Drunk Asian guy and SUPERWOG - vlog #32 31. Happy birthday Jessica (SNSD) - vlog #31 30. Stealing food from the store - vlog #30 29. Gerrn J*zz mi goreng + ANOTHER CONTEST! - vlog #29 28. Asian plays Minecraft - vlog #28 27. Free wired like a g6 b1tch! - vlog #27 26. The Fheg likes wet balls LMAO - vlog #26 25. Day in life with Chonny Bravo - vlog #25 24. Killing it with Questcrew who like duh dance - vlog #24 23. Taking over like a real Asian - vlog #23 22. Asian guy cant sing, whats new? - vlog #22 21. Bogan song and bloopers - vlog #2ne1 20. Ans the winner is... ooooooh~! - vlog #20 19. Duh sexy girls in the club - vlog #19 18. CHILLING with kevjumba/timothydelaghetto for XMAS concert! - vlog #18 17. Asian dad burns eyes by not wearing enough clothes - vlog #17 16. Zapping bugs with Talking Tom the bitch - vlog #16 15. Asian Halloween with SNSD! - vlog #15 14. POREOTICS Birthday and Big Black Coc* Cake! - vlog #14 13. KICKING it with the poreotics again! B*TCH ! - vlog #13 12. Pwned my Grandma with the Poreotics! - vlog #12 11. Kick my mudda in duh face! - vlog #11 10. Working out with 2NE1 - vlog #10 9. I do duh dance - vlog #9 8. The asian Office - vlog #8 7. Wash my car grandma and U2 - vlog #7 6. Grandma disses me! - vlog #6 5. University is duh gays - vlog #5 4. My sisters a Stupid Noob! - vlog #4 3. Living with Bubz and Shimmy - vlog #3 2. How I get me Video ideas - vlog #2 1. My Room has Lame Sh*t - vlog #1 Chonnygame channel 40. BIOSHOCK HOLY MOLY - Asian gamer, what's new? 39. TF2 ALLSTARS & bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 38. Counter strike SAUCE! - Asian gamer, what's new? 37. I'M NOT HAPPY wheels - Asian gamer, what's new? 36. MARIO TENNIS Bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 35. CATMARIO ridiculous sh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 34. SIMMERS 3 chonny's life (part 2) - Asian gamer, what's new? 33. SUPA-imean-MARIOKART64 - Asian gamer, what's new? 32. SIMS 3 Chonny's life (part 1) - Asian gamer, what's new? 31. TF2 I am SOOO gays - Asian nerds, what's new? 30. Diablo 2 NECROMANCER dancer - Asian gamer, what's new? 29. THUG LIFE on GTA san andreas - Asian gamer, what's new? 28. POKEMON STADIUM 2 BELLSPROUT - Asian gamer, what's new? 27. Stupid Super Nintendo CLAY FIGHTERS! - Asian gamer, what's new? 26. GTA san andreas GANGSTER RAP! - Asian gamer, what's new? 25. Mc Happy wheels HOLY SHIETTT! STEVE! - Asian gamer, what's new? 24. TF2 FRENCHIE SPY! - Asian gamer, what's new? 23. Stupid ass Amnesia! (part 4) - Asian gamer, what's new? 22. TF2 TANKMEDIC bullshit! - Asian gamer, what's new? 21. Mancraft vs wild - Asian gamer, what's new? 20. L4D2 racist bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? 19. TF2 SNIPER kicks ass for the LORD - Asian gamer, what's new? 18. I hate you AMNESIA (part 3) - Asian gamer, what's new? 17. The world's hardest POKEMON STADIUM game - Asian gamer, what's new? 16. Minecraft: mtv GOLDEN cribs & bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 15. Bug's Life + Megaman 64 - Asian gamer, what's new? 14. Minecraft: Archerfort bullsh*t - Asian gamer, what's new? 13. F*KUU AMNESIA! (part 2) - Asian gamer, what's new? 12. F*KUU AMNESIA ! - Asian gamer, what's new? 11. TEam Fortress 2 ENGINEER - Asian gamer, what's nu? 10. Mario kart 64 bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? 9. Left 4 Dead 2 bullshit - Asian gamer, what's new? 8. League of LOL + Minecraft Crib - Asian gamer, what's new? 7. SUPA SMASH BROS! - Asian gamer, what's new? 6. TF2 duh SCOUT! - Asian gamer, what's new? 5. League of Legends - Asian gamer, what's new? 4. MARIOkart 64 + QWOP - Asian gamer, what's new? 3. TEAM fortress 2 DEMOMAN - Asian gamer, what's new? 2. Team FORTress 2 SOLDIER - Asian gamer, what's new? 1. Team Fortress 2 PYRO - Asian gamer, what's new? Category:Videos